Private Number
by RedMoo
Summary: Tao yang selalu mendapat sms dari nomor rahasia. akankah Tao tahu siapa yang selalu meng-smsnya?#summarygagal... (?)xTao


Title : Private Number

Author : RedMoo

Pair : (?)xTao

Other cast

Genre : *?

Length : Oneshoot (NO SEQUEL)

Warning : ceritanya gaje, BL, yaoi, typo(s) bertebaran,alur berantakan **DON'T PLAGIAT!**

CLING~ saya kembali. #maksudLO?

**-Yang gak suka sama ceritanya dimohon untuk menjauh!-**

_**HAPPY READING~**_

Terlihat namja manis dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius.

Drrrttttt

Drrrrrrttt~

Huang ZiTao atau yang akrab dipanggil Tao segera mengambil handpone-nya yang bergetar dengan perasaan sedikit merinding. Pasalnya ini adalah sms ke 15 dalam 10 menit terakhir dari seseorang yang entah ia tidak ketahui.

_From : Private Number_

_[[ Tidurlah, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu dari tadi._

_Kau pasti kelelahan. Saranghae ]]_

Setelah membaca pesan itu Tao langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Sehun yang ada di seberang kamarnya.

BRAAK~

Tao membuka kamar Sehun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak! Tao bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu baru masuk kamarku?" Sehun kaget dan hampir membuat Smartphone yang ia pegang jatuh.

Tao tidak mendengar omelan Sehun, ia malah langsung bersumbunyi di bawah selimut Sehun.

"Eeh, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Private Number_ itu mengirimiku pesan lagi. Aku takut. Aku tidur disini ne?"

"Tapi kau sudah besar Tao" (disini ceritanya umur Sehun & Tao sama).

"Tapi aku takut Sehun"

"Tapi—"

"_Bbuing~ Bbuing~"_

"Ah baiklah. Kau boleh tidur disini" ucap Sehun pasrah lalu berbaring di sebelah Tao.

"Gomawo Sehunnie~"

-SKIP-

XOXO HS

( kelas XII.A)

Tao duduk di kursi paling depan sedangkan Sehun duduk di kursi paling belakang di barisan Tao. Kebetulan saat ini jam kosong dan momen ini di jadikan sebagai ajang membolos oleh sebagian siswa yang ada di kelas Tao.

Namun tidak bagi Tao ia terlihat sedang melakukan aegyo di depan teman – temannya. Membuat semua temannya yang terdiri dari Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol menatapnya gemas, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengecup pipi Tao karena tidak tahan dengan aegyo Tao. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Tao tidak menyadari kalau Sehun keluar karena ia terlalu asik dengan teman – temannya.

Drrrrrrtt~

Drrrrtt~

Ponsel Tao bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Jangan biarkan dia menciummu begitu._

_Aku melihatmu dari sini. Saranghae]]_

Setelah Tao membaca pesan tadi ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas untuk memastikan bahwa di kelas hanya ada dia dan teman – temannya. Namun perkiraannya salah, ternyata masih ada namja nerd yang tengah asyik membaca buku. Ia memandangnya lama. Tidak mungkin dia yang mengirimiku pesan tadi. Pikir Tao.

"Hey Tao kau kenapa?"

"Ah..Eh tidak apa Soo" Tao tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berhenti menatap namja tadi.

Sedangkan namja nerd tadi hanya menampilkan smirk tipisnya kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

"Kau aneh"

"Oh? Daripada kau bilang aku aneh lebih baik bantu aku mengerjakan pr ku. _Bbuing~ Bbuing~"_

"Aku menyerah, mana prmu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah pasrahnya.

"Hehe..ini" ujar Tao sambil menyerahkan buk Matematika-nya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Setengah jam kemudian~**

"Tao mamaku baru saja menelfonku dan menyuruhku pulang. Kau tak apa kutinggalkan sendiri?" raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedih

"Pulanglah mamamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula ini hanya beberapa nomor lagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya" ucap Tao meyakinkan.

"Baiklah aku pulang ne. Bye"

.

.

Baru saja ia mengerjakan prnya selama 15 menit tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyergap tengkuknya. Tao pun mengusap tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba..

Drrtttt~

Drrrt~

..Handphone-nya berbunyi.

Tao pun segera membuka pesan di handphonennya.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Jangan takut. Kerjakan saja tugasmu._

_Aku selalu menjagamu. Saranghae]]_

Setelah membaca pesan itu perasaan Tao semakin takut. Ia segera memasukkan buku prnya ke dalam tasnya. Saat sedang memasukkan bukunya matanya tidak sengaja melihat namja nerd tadi. Tao segera menggendong tasnya dan menghampiri namja tadi.

"Ehm.. gege tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih betah disini"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne. Bye" Tao pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

-Skip-

"Hah segarnya habis mandi"

Drrrtttttt

Drrrtt~

Tao pun segera mengambil ponselnya. CLIK.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang tadi?_

_Padahal aku rela pulang terlambat demi menjagamu. Saranghae]]_

"Akh, orang ini benar-benar gila" teriak Tao emosi.

Drrrrttt

Drrttt~

_From : Private Number_

_[[Aku memang gila dan itu karenamu._

_Jangan berteriak sesukamu,_

_Karena suaramu bisa membuatku terangsang. Saranghae]]_

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya setelah membaca pesan dari _Private Number_ tadi. Bagaimana orang ini bisa menggunakan kata – kata yang sangat frontal pada pesanya. Cih benar – benar gila. Pikir Tao.

Tao segera mengantongi handphone-nya lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menyajikan beberapa makanan di meja makan.

"Wow, kau yang memasak semua ini, hun?"

"Tentu saja dank au tau ini khusus untukmu" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi bersama temaku"

"Ah, kau memang yang terbaik" selesai mengucapkan itu Tao langsung melahap habis seluruh makanan.

…

"Ah.. aku kenyang" ucap Tao sambil menepuk – nepuk perutnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan membereskan ini semua"

"Siap bos!"

Tao's World

"Ah.. kenya—"

Drrrttt

Drrtttt~

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan handphone-nya bergetar di saku celananya. CLIK.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Wow, ternyata selera makanmu sungguh mengerikan._

_Tapi kau terlihat imut tadi saat menepuk perutmu. Saranghae]]_

Tao tak memusingkan pesan itu, segera ia letakkan handphone-nya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya kemudian terlelap di kasur bersepreikan panda miliknya.

-Skip-

Morning

Drrrrtt~

Drrttt

Tao yang merasakan handphone-nya bergetar dengan enggan membuka matanya. Ia segera meraih handphone-nya yang terletak di atas nakas.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Bangunlah, kau tak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?_

_Tapi saat tidur kau imut juga. Saranghae]]_

Tao segera melirik jam weker di sampingnya. 06:45. Matanya membulat, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

-Skip-

"Hosh.. hosh.. untung aku tidak terlambat"

"Hey kenapa baru datang Tao?" namja yang terkesan cantik namun berpenampilan nerd menghampiri dan bertanya pada Tao.

"Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak Luhan ge"

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi guru Kim akan datang" setelah mengatakan itu namja berpenampilan nerd kembali menuju kursinya.

…

KRINGG~

KRINGG~

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa yang ada di kelas Tao berlomba – lomba untuk keluar kelas. Namun tidak dengan Tao. Tao walaupun sudah kelas XII masih membawa bekal dari rumahnya.

Tao mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya lalu melahapnya. Namun kegiatan memakan bekalnya terganggu oleh pesan yang masuk ke handphone-nya

Drrrrrrrtt~

Drrrtt~

_From : Private Number_

_[[Makanmu lahap sekali._

_Aku jadi ingin di suap olehmu. Saranghae]]_

"Tao?"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil Tao dari belakang. Tao pun segera membalikkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara.

"Iya ge?"

"Boleh aku minta bekalmu?"

Diam sejenak~

"Tentu saja" Tao segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya menuju kursi belakang. Ia segera menempatkan dirinya di samping namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kenapa gege tidak istirahat seperti murid yang lain?"

"Aku hanya malas. Jadi boleh aku minta sedikit bekalmu?"

"Tentu saja Luhan ge. Apa perlu aku yang menyuapimu juga?"

Tak mau membuang kesempatan namja nerd a.k.a Luhan tadi segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Beberapa lama kemudian~_

"Akhirnya habis juga. Hore" Tao bersorak gembira saat berhasil menyuapi Luhan sampai sendok terakhir.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama – sama, ge"

-Skip-

Saat ini posisi Tao sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara mengajak Luhan gege-nya kencan besok.

Kencan?

Ya kencan, sudah sejak dulu Tao menyimpan perasaan pada Luhan tapi ia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Bahkan untuk meminta nomor hp-nya saja ia tak berani. Ckck dasar panda.

Drrrrrrtt~

Drrttt~

_From : Private Number_

_[[ Kau sangat imut dengan pose berpikirmu itu._

_Tidurlah ini sudah malam. Saranghae]]_

Setelah membaca pesan itu Tao segera mematikan handphone miliknya lalu beranjak ke alam mimpinya.

-Skip-

Kali ini Tao membulatkan tekatnya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Ia sengaja datang pagi – pagi sekali ke sekolah hanya untuk menunggu Luhan.

Posisinya saat ini sedang menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di dinding depan kelasnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantaong celananya.

Drrrttttt~

Drrrttt~

Tangan Tao segera merogoh kantong bajunya mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

_From : Private Number_

_[[Wow gayamu benar-benar cool_

_Kau semakin keren saja. Saranghae]]_

Tak lama setelah membaca pesan itu terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.

"Tao?"

"Ah.. Lu..luhan ge?"

"Kenampa kau cepat sekali datang?"

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Ayo ikut aku" ujar Tao memberika isyarat pada Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Taman Belakang Sekolah

"Ehm Lu..luhan ge" panggil Tao tergagap.

"Iya?"

"A..Ak..ku—"

"Aku?" ucap Luhan bingung.

"A..ak..kku men..cin..cintaimu"

"Aku juga"

"Hah?" Tao terkejut.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan kemarin lusa aku rela pulang terlambat karena menjagamu"

Tao tertengun. Kalimat terakhir Luhan mengingatkannya pada pesan dari_ Private Number _beberapa hari lalu. Dia memberanikan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Luhan ge apa kau tau tentang _Private Number _yang selalu mengirimiku pesan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk santai "Iya, aku sangat tau"

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa?" Tao membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Karena itu—"

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Tao.

"—'AKU'. Haha"

Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Tao yang cengo akibat kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO?"

_**END~**_

End dengan tidak elitnya. Maaf kalo alurnya berantakan and ceritanya yang sangat gaje. Author makasih banget bagi yang udah mau baca, Review please?


End file.
